narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Arashi:Amegakure Attack
Naruto Arashi: Amegakure Attack Introduction “''Sasuke can you believe it? After everything we have been through, everything we did? They are still fighting?" Naruto said angered.'' "Naruto, this has become a reality, inevitably we can't do anything about the conflict. There will always be war. You can't stop it. I realize it now, you can't have positivity without having negativity." Sasuke said with "I told you so" tone in his voice. "What are you talking about? We have to stopped this. Ugh, I can't control my body, damn this jutsu." Naruto said as he tried to strategize a plan. He, Sasuke and the rest of his team appeared in the middle of the village as Sasuke used Amenotejikara on everyone when they were right outside the village. "Naruto it's pointless, this jutsu is similar to Edo Tensei, we have no control, although it looks like we can die. Naruto the chakra levels of this village how high are they.?" Sasuke asked. Naruto enters Sage Mode,"I am sensing some pretty high ones nearby, coming from over there pointing to a specific building. Lets head that way!" Naruto suggested. As the two ran towards the building Daiki's clone slowly trailed behind."Sasuke he sense it right? There is a clone following us. It's pretty strong for a regular clone. I bet it's of the originator of this jutsu." Naruto pointed out. '' "''Don't give us away, it's probably the only chance of us getting answers." Sasuke said as he scolded Naruto. The two enter the building. Kontoru Tsuchigumo was inside the building. Upon seeing the great Naruto and Sasuke, he greeted them. "Hello Naruto and Sasuke, it's been a long time. Are you back in this world for good?" Kontoru inquired. He had heard about reincarnation jutsu, and was wondering if this was the case for them. Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki stepped from behind Konturo, surprised at the site of Asura and Indra's previous transmigrations being her. Noticing the cracks on their faces as well as the dark sclera around their pupils, she deduced that they were under the control of a certain technique. "I heard about the deaths of you too, so I'm assuming you both aren't here to sell me any candy..." she said as both of her dojutsu activated. "Sasuke they know about us, that means we did it! We are legends for generations to come! Heh! But Curvy Body Lady how did you know that" ''Naruto said as he unknowingly activates Six Paths Sage Mode. "Naruto looks like the controller of this jutsu wants us to go all out from the start." said Sasuke, then he used Amenotejikara to appear behind all of them, while Naruto creates multiple shodow clones(100). Sasuke shouts, "Chidori Charp Spear" as he tries to cut them all in half. Appearing atop a tower Kaminoshi looked down at what was occurring. ''Hmph so another mortal is playing with the dead He thought to himself. He looked around the scenery before pinpointing his target. Looks like I'll take the clone then "Oh ! that guy is interesting," Shinzui said trying to analyze the current situation, it was expected to him, but not on this scale. Shinzui hated being wet but since it was Amegakure, he had no choice, ofcourse, he would have easily changed the weather but he didn't want to cause an sudden imbalance in the natural cycle. "Kaminoshi, surprised you're targeting a mortal instead of playing in the dead. But well with you people in the defence, I think I can complete my new manga." Shinzui spoke appearing next to Kaminoshi. "Well I don't feel it's quite fair seeing as how I can one shot the dead!" Kaminoshi spoke to the man with distaste. He then tossed Shinzui some sake. "Ready to go when you are." The footsteps of Muramasa, could be heard as he walked out of the building. He had long sensed the chakra signature of the men. "Hmm.. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." He had said, noting that he knew them. " You both are supposed to be dead. What is the meaning of this? Edo Tensei? Are you back for good?" He had noticed that Naruto had his Six Paths Sage Mode activated, and the clones. "Hm.. I see.." He spoke once more, putting the scenario in his mind and finally becoming enlightened with the situation at hand. "I understand now. Chiyoko, I want the Uzumaki, so leave him to battle me." He said, activating his Six Path's Sage Mode, and gaining a grey cloak. Kontoru formed a lightning chakra shield at his back, countering the chidori spear with the same amount of lightning chakra, dispelling Sasuke's chidori charp spear. At the same moment, Kontoru kicked off the ground, generating a shockwave which stirred up much dust to block sasuke's sight. It was meant to distract Sasuke as he got to a higher vantage point away from both targets. Muramasa versus Naruto Muramasa looked down upon the Uzumaki. His figure could be seen standing on one of the taller buildings in the village of Amegakure, standing with his arms folded. The building was black colored with tinted windows, and very tall like a sky scraper. At the top, it was tipped with a point, much like the top of a pyramid. His eyes followed his opponent, while also making note of his surroundings within the village. He was standing on the peak of the building at the top. Let's change this up. Shall we Zero? He thought within his mind, which he viewed as a pitch black, endless room that held only he and the Zero-Tails. Yes Muramasa- Sama, he will pay for attacking our home. The beast spoke. Indeed... Thought the man. The caramel-skin colored man began his assault. His grey chakra cloak flickered like shimmering flames. He raised his hand towards the sky. Immediately, thunder boomed like a loud drum and lightning flashed in the sky. Rain began to fall heavily. Moments later, the ground was already covered in water, making the ground adequately slippery. "Let's begin. Shall we?"He muttered, summoning two invisible beings. He watched as they leaped forward, both falling from the sky, targeting Naruto with a Dropkick. Down below, he saw a can filled with oil, the same kind they used to fuel oil lamps, some had been spilled and now was mixed with the rainwater. He also saw some people below, running into their homes to get out of the rain. After seeing those things quickly, he looked closer and turned his attention back on the man, seeing what his reaction to the invisible shadows would be. Naruto had his chakra arms prepared to block Marumasa's attack but Madara Uchiha made his appearance using multiple layers Wooden type of shield to protect Naruto, through Daiki's control. Then activating his Rinnegan also creating 4 invisible being to make up for Naruto's lack of vision to the beings. He then walked away from the battle. Muramasa saw the new figures. His beings clashed with Madara's. His two were fightning against his four. Muramasa, smiled and held out his hand, using Deva Path: Telekinesis. To try and squeeze the air around Naruto's neck, attempting to choke him with force. Multiple clones appeared near Muramasa after running their full speed. The clones had taken the truth seeking balls from behind the original Naruto and tried to slice Muramasa into pieces. 50 more Naruto clones appeared from all directions holding Rasengans in their hands. Their appeared to be no escape for Muramasa. Shinzui who was enjoying his lyre on top of the main Amegakure Building saw a new figure interrupting Muramasa who was having quality time with the Saviour Naruto. Flickering behind Madara, Shinzui held a kunai near his neck, whilst activating his unique set of eyes. "Looks like I will be serving you today, Mr. Indra" Shinzui said with a grin. Muramasa smiled as he watched Naruto's neck be beautifully crushed by the force. To evade being hit by the many Rasengan, he released a Shinra Tensei. Since he is at the edge of the village, he released a Shinra Tensei that would blow them away, but not hurt a large part of the village. Then in a instant, he activated his Kokugan and slowed time drastically, where he figured Naruto wouldnt be able to move. After that, he ran/jumped to Naruto's position and then attempted to place a hand on him. He picked up a rock and used the Generic Sealing Technique and attempted to seal him into it. This would happen in a matter of 1 second in reality. Kontoru versus Hashirama Chiyoko Otsutsuki vs Sasuke Uchiha Chiyoko eyed Sasuke as she stoof on the third step of the castle with shade covering her, highly interested in fighting her her cousins] previous incarnation. While watching him, she took note of the gargantuan, pine tree forest that surrounded the castle, as well as the nearby lake. Knowing of the mans fighting capabilities, she knew for certain that she would be in for a rather complicated fight. "I gues I'll go first..." she thought as the wind blew her sky blue hair around, though it didn't obstruct her vision. Watching a left fall, she waited for it to touchdown. Flaring her chakra gently, she entered her chakra mode, vastly boosting her abilities as she seeming dashed off once the leaf hit home. Seeing the man clear in sight, she gazed at him as she flew quickly but gracefully towards her target, weaving from tree to tree with such speed that it spontaneously rocked the trees all around them area in rapid succession. Attempting the throw the man off slightly through use of the pine trees, awaiting the moment he activates his glorious dojutsu as she repositioned herself a good distance behind him. Anticipating a magneficent counter to her upcoming attack, she continued to approach him she twisted her body while quickly flexing to make it between two closely adjacent trees. Unwinding her body, she drew back her arm before swinging her fist forward to strike the man in one gentle motion from slightly behind his head. At this point her speed was at such a level that she could honestly catch him off guard, though she figured that its a possibly that he could sense her. "You can't fool these eyes" Sasuke said as his EMS activated in one eye and moved the hair out view from his Rinnegan as he jumped backwards twisting his head to view the Chiyoko. Then a Susanoo arm snatched her as he attempted to crush her. As a precautionary Naruto sent two of his clones over on stand by to help Sasuke at any given chance. "!!!!" Chiyoko sounded as the Susanoo caught her by surprised slightly. Having a backup plan, Chiyoko transformed the chakra against her body outwards to a distance of ten feet from chakra energy into Cosmic Cnergy as she absorbed it, quickly flying back a good distance into the trees. Using her eyes and body in unision, she enhanced her body to defy inertia to allow her to change directions and move her limbs instantaneous as she began rotating while unleashing countless fists. These chakra fists were enhanced with cosmic energy, making them dangerous to absorb, while the fist would easily pulverize and cease the powerful Susanoo as they flew out 360 degrees all around the user into the surrounding trees and area. As the sphere continued rotating in place as it left no openings due to the techniques, allowing for quite instantaneous spinning, as well as the countless fist, she glaced at Muramasa, wondering if he was having a tough time. Sasuke then activates his full Susanoo, flying in to the air, as he took a deep breathe he fire multiple Indra's Arrows straight down at full speed towards Chiyoko. "Lets see you dodge these!" The arrows were coming down in a circular shape, Sasuke was looking to in-prison Choyoko rather than hit her. Shinzui versus Madara "Hmmm, hmph you look as if you are worthy to dance. Allow me to make to first move, Shinra Tensei!" he shouted. Kaminoshi versus Daiki Clone "Me? Why I'm just a mere by standard to this fight but if must I can entertain you." As Daiki's Rinnegan was activated.